headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Illinois
| continuity = Biker Mice from Mars Weird Science | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Carbondale; Chicago; Haddonfield; Hub City; Lockport; Shermer; Skokie | 1st = }} Illinois is a U.S. state located in the continental United States. It is the most populous and demographically diverse Midwestern state and the fifth most populous state in the nation. With Chicago in the northeast, small industrial cities and great agricultural productivity in central and western Illinois, and natural resources like coal, timber, and petroleum in the south, Illinois has a broad economic base. Illinois is an important transportation hub; the Port of Chicago connects the Great Lakes to the Mississippi River via the Illinois River. Continuities Babylon 5 Illinois is the place of birth of Stephen Franklin, who was born in Chicago in the year 2220. Franklin served as the second Chief Medical Officer aboard the space station Babylon 5 from 2258 to 2262. Coincidentally, series star Bruce Boxleitner, who plays Captain John Sheridan, was also born in Illinois. He was born in Elgin on May 12th, 1950. Heroes Reborn The NBC television series Heroes Reborn partially took place in Carbondale, Illinois. Notable landmarks include Pinehurst High School and Moe's Ice Cream Parlor. Carbondale was the home of Emily Duval, her ex-boyfriend Brad, and Brad's abusive father. Tommy Clark relocated to Carbondale to keep a low profile from those who were hunting Evos. Luke and Joanne Collins came to Carbondale in search of Tommy, who had escaped from a church fire that Luke had set in order to kill other Evos. Halloween In the horror genre, Illinois is best known as the setting for the fictional town of Haddonfield, birth place of famed mass murderer Michael Myers. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. The household of the Myers family, consisting of: (original series) Donald Myers, Edith Myers, Judith Myers, Michael Myers, Kara Strode, Danny Strode; John Strode; Debra Strode; Tim Strode; (remake series) Deborah Myers; Judith Myers; Michael Myers; Ronnie White. In October of 1963, on Halloween night, six-year-old Michael Myers murdered his older sister Judith. His parents, Donald and Edith were killed in an automobile accident three years later and the house remained empty and on the open market for many years. Morgan Strode of Strode Reality attempted to sell the estate, but was unable due to its bizarre history. In the Autumn of 1978, an adult Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield and briefly took up residence inside the house. The house was later sold to Morgan's brother, John Strode. In 2002, it was the setting of a live-feed internet reality program run by entrepreneur Freddie Harris. Space Odyssey In the 1968 film 2001: A Space Odyssey, Urbana, Illinois was the site of the Heuristically programmed ALgorithmic Computer plant, the facility responsible for developing the HAL 9000 computer system, which was later used as the operating control systems on the Discovery One shuttle. The HAL 9000 computer was developed by Doctor Sivasubramanian Chandrasegarampillai and was brought online on January 12th, 1997. 2001: A Space Odyssey (novel); In the film, HAL's creator is referenced by the name Doctor Langley. The X-Files Robert Gailen Orison was born in Illinois on July 15th, 1937. In 1959, Orison committed first degree murder and was sent to prison. He drilled a hole into his skull, allowing extra blood flow, which enabled him to project his personality via group hypnosis. Becoming a self-styled Reverend and voice of God, Orison committed himself to bringing judgment to the unjust. Points of Interest ; 15 Cherrywood Road: In the original film series, the Brackett residence was the home of Sheriff Leigh Brackett and his teenage daughter, Annie. However, the residence was not shown in the movie, though it is a fair assumption that it existed. They didn't live in a cardboard box after all. In the remake series, the Brackett residence was located at 15 Cherrywood Road in Haddonfield. In 2009, following the first rampage of serial killer Michael Myers, seventeen-year-old Laurie Strode came to live with the Bracketts. On Halloween night, Michael killed three people on the Brackett estate including Annie. Halloween II (2009) ; Haddonfield: Haddonfield is a fictional suburban community located in the state of Illinois. It is the primary setting of the Halloween film franchise and the birth place of serial killer Michael Myers. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Haddonfield is the home of the Strode family, the Doyle family, the Wallace family and the Van der Klok's. During the original reign of terror of Michael Myers, the sheriff of Haddonfield was Leigh Brackett. Haddonfield was re-imagined for the reboot of the franchise helmed by director Rob Zombie. ; Hub City: Hub City is a major metropolitan city located in the U.S. state of Illinois. It is a short distance away from Chicago. Hub City is the base of operations for the masked investigative reporter Vic Sage, also known as the Question. ; Livingston County: Livingston County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. It is located in the mid-central region of the state and was founded in 1837. The county is named after American jurist and statesman, Edward Livingston. The county seat of Livingston County is Pontiac. A fictionalized representation of Livingston County is presented in the Halloween horror film series. The town of Haddonfield is located in Livingston County, which has gained itself a rather notorious and gruesome history as the birthplace of deranged serial killer Michael Myers. Although Livingston is not overtly referenced in the franchise, there are small indicators peppered throughout the series that establish it as a setting. Livingston is also seen in the ''Halloween'' remake series directed by Rob Zombie. The name can be seen on the side of the coroner's van driven by Alan Hooks and Gary Scott. Several comic book adaptations of the Halloween films also reference Livingston County. ; Lockport: Lockport is a city located in the US state of Illinois. It is located in the northeastern area of the state and it's coordinates are 41° 35′ 19″ N, 88° 2′ 50″ W. Lockport has a total land area of 7.1 square miles (18 km²). The actual city of Lockport is likely the same Lockport featured in the 1998 film Bride of Chucky. The Lockport Guardian was the town's local newspaper. It was founded in 1822 and ran the story about the November 9th, 1988 shooting death of serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Ten years later, Charles' former lover, Tiffany, kept a copy of the Guardian's news article in her trailer. ; Shermer: Shermer is a small town in Illinois and is the principal setting for many of the 1980s teen comedies directed by John Hughes. As it relates to the speculative fiction genre, it is the main location of the 1985 film Weird Science, as well as the Weird Science television series. ; Urbana: Urbana is the county seat of Champaign County, Illinois. Most of the campus of the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign is located here. Urbana is where the HAL 9000 artificial intelligence was first designed. ; Warren County: Warren County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. It is bordered to the north by Mercer County, to the south by McDonough County, to the southeast by Fulton County, to the east by Knox County and to the west by Henderson County. The county seat of Warren County is Monmouth. A fictionalized version of Warren County has been used as a setting in the Halloween horror film series. In the original series created by John Carpenter, Warren County is located 150 miles away from the fictional town of Haddonfield. It is the location of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Films that take place in * Aliens in the Attic * Bride of Chucky * Child's Play * Child's Play 2 * Child's Play 3 * Curse of Chucky * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II * Halloween II (2009) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurrection * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) * Halloween (2018) * Strange Invaders * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Weird Science TV shows that take place in * Biker Mice from Mars (1993 TV series) * Biker Mice from Mars (2006 TV series) * Timecop :* "Public Enemy" Comics that take place in * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 3 * Cat, The 1 * Cat, The 2 * Claire Voyante 1 * Halloween 1 * Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 1 * Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 2 * Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 3 * Hellina 1 * Madrox 1 * Madrox 2 * Monsters Unleashed 4 * Perg 1 * Wild Dog Special 1 Characters from People who were born in Notes & Trivia * Scenes of the high school and shopping mall featured in the 1985 comedy film Weird Science were filmed at Niles East High School in Skokie, Illinois and Northbrook Court Mall in Northbrook, Illinois. Director John Hughes attended high school in Northbrook. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Illinois Category:Weird Science/Miscellaneous